Yuri? No!
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino. aku mencintaimu/ kau pasti bercanda, Karin/ tidak, aku serius/ kita ini sesama perempuan, sadarlah/ warn:inside/ for #16FicsInoChallenge #8


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Chara: Ino Yx Karin U**  
 **warning: AU, Ooc, typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For 16 Fics Ino Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, aku mencintaimu,".

 **Blaaarrrr**

Bagai kilat yang menyambar relung hatinya. Kata itu berulang kali berdendang dalam telinganya. Gadis berambut blonde pucat menatap gadis rambut merah, sahabatnya aka Karin. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau bercanda, Karin?".

"Tidak ada kata bercanda bila itu menyangkut sebuah perasaan, Ino!" jawab Karin menatap Ino. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipi putih milik Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Ino yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia akui bahwa mungkin ia gila karena menyukai seorang perempuan. Ia tahu, ini salah. Tetapi apa perasaan yang ia rasakan ini salah? Rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Ini tidak mungkin," ucap Ino yang masih tidak mempercayai hal ini.  
"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, hm?".  
"Kita ini sesama perempuan!" seru Ino yang mulai tersadar dari kebingungannya.  
"Lalu?"

Ggrrr. Ino benar-benar kesal saat ini. Dirinya yang shock atas pernyataan cinta Karin, tetapi gadis itu menanggapinya dengan santai seolah hal itu tidak mengguncang dirinya.

"Tentu saja kita tidak boleh mencintai sesama jenis. Ini salah! Apa kau gila, Karin?!" Ino menepis dengan kasar tangan Karin dari pipinya.

"Cih" Karin mendecih mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau bilang ini salah? Katakan sekali lagi! Kalau benar ini salah, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini? Mengapa cinta memilih jalan untuk berlabuh kepada sesama jenis?" teriak Karin mengguncang bahu milik Ino meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Ino menatap tak percaya, sahabat yang selama ini ia kenal berani membentaknya. Apa perasaannya begitu dalam hingga membuat sahabatnya yang biasa terlihat tegar kini terlihat rapuh.

Keduanya diam membisu hingga rintik hujan membasahi keduanya, mereka tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Mencoba berbicara dengan tatapan mata.

 **Cut Cut Cut**

Suara speaker itu menyadarkan mereka. "Kerja bagus, Ino, Karin," ucap laki-laki berambut perak dengan model menatang gravitasi, di tangannya menenteng script dialog film yang ia sutradarai.

Yup, benar sekali. Rupanya Ino dan Karin tengah melakukan adegan film terbarunya 'I'm Yuri' yang dimana tokoh Karin tengah menyatakan pada gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi," titah Kakashi kepada semua kru yang terlibat. Setelahnya semua kru sibuk membereskan alat-alat yang baru saja dipakai.

Ino dan Karin berjalan bersama, baju mereka basah oleh hujan buatan tadi. Mereka hendak ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hah," Karin menghela nafas, "Untung sudah selesai, aku benar-benar ingin muntah membayangkan aku benar-benar Yuri," cerocos Karin. Ino terkekeh geli melihat wajah Karin yang lucu.

"Ini belum seberapa. Ke depannya akan ada adegan kissing kita," ucap Ino dengan entengnya, seolah itu bukan masalah.

"What!" pekik Karin, "apa tidak ada peran pengganti?" tanya Karin dengan lesu.

"Bodoh, kita dibayar untuk totalitas, Karin. Hei, kau kan artis profesional, harusnya jangan bersikap seperti artis baru saja!" Ino mengingatkan.

Karin menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi Ino, oh ayolah, aku ini normal, aku tidak biasa berakting seperti itu apalagi dengan karakter yang memegang kendali permainan," Karin mulai frustasi.

Ino menatap Karin, "Tenang, aku akan mengajarimu," Ino mendekat ke arah telinga Karin.  
"Tak perlu khawatir, sayang," goda Ino dengan menekankan kata sayang hingga membuat Karin merinding.

"Bakaaaaa!"

"Bwahahaha," Ino tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Finish

.

.

fuaahh akhirnya Chimi bisa ngelanjutin event ini. hiks hiks, Chimi cuti 7 hari tapi kayanya ga bisa update sisa event bulan ini. Chimi akan sibuk banget soalnya onii=tan Chimi mau menikah. ta-tapi Chimi tetap akan menyempurnakan sisa event'nya meskipun bukan termasuk bulan Januari. trimakasih buat yang berkenan membaca. salam cinta dari Chimi.


End file.
